The Birthday Wish
by snape snape severous snape
Summary: what happens when the new generation gets sent back in time to when harry and his friends are at hogwarts? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. rated T just in case for some language that will be in later chapters
1. The Party

**Chapter One- The Party**

In the town of St. Otterpole sat a lopsided house. This house was known as The Burrow, the home of the Weasley family for years. In the garden were many people, mostly with red hair. They had all gathered for a special occasion, it was Teddy Lupin's birthday.

"Shh… I think I hear him!" a red haired girl called out.

"No, that's just Louis; I think he fell down!" Hugo Weasley replied.

"It was not me!" the eleven year old argued.

"Oh, yeah? Then what was it?"

Before Louis could give place the blame on one of his cousins, a loud voice erupted from the other side of the garden.

"Everyone be quiet! It's my fiancée's twenty-fifth birthday and I do not want you lot to ruin the surprise!" Victoire Weasley was very angry; this was obvious to anyone. Finally there was silence. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, patiently waiting for Teddy to arrive to his own surprise party, while the rest of the Weasleys (and the Potters, Longbottoms, and Scamanders) waited not so patiently outside. The younger children would occasional whine that they were bored while their elders sighed at their antics. Finally, a crack like noise came from inside the house. The entire garden was silent once more. The only sound was Mrs. Weasley loudly fussing over Teddy. As the voice got louder, the whole clan tensed up with excitement.

As the door burst open, everyone in the crowd cried out a simultaneous "SURPRISE" as confetti fell through the air. Teddy's mouth flew open as his hair turned bright pink, showing his obvious joy. One by one, his friends ran forward to greet him. Last was Victoire, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"I knew you'd like the party," she gloated.

"Come on, Vic, I didn't expect you to actually go through with it! Though I can't say I'm not pleased…" his voice trailed off and Victoire gave his hand a quick squeeze before pulling him through the crowd. Teddy was all too please to let her take the lead as he admired his surroundings.

"Hey, Ted," Teddy spun around. It was his godfather, Harry. "You like the party?" Teddy's grin was the only response needed as Harry smiled back and patted his shoulder. "Glad to hear it, mate. Glad to hear it."

A few hours later, it was time for cake and everyone had gathered around the table to sing 'Happy Birthday.' When the singing was over, Victoire whispered into his ear, "Make a wish."

That year, for his twentieth birthday in a row, Teddy made the same wish. As he blew out his candles the single thought came to the front of his mind;

_I wish I had gotten the chance to know my parents. _

He felt recognized with a pang in his heart just how hopeless this wish was.


	2. The Accident

"Thanks for the party." It was later in the night and Teddy and Victoire had gone home long ago. They were now laying in bed, Teddy stroking Victoire's hair.

"My pleasure," Victoire replied with a smile. It was silent for a moment.

"I really miss them, you know." Victoire did not need to ask who he was talking about;, she knew it was his parents.

"I know." Her voice was soft but determined as she tried to remain strong for her fiancé. Teddy rolled over to face her.

"Wanna know what I wished for this year?"

"You can't tell me. It won't come true."

"It won't anyway." There was another pause. "I wished that I had gotten to know my parents. I mean, everyone is always telling me what wonderful people they were; I just wish I had gotten to experience that." Victoire kissed him softly before responding.

"I know, Ted, I just wish there was something more I could do…"

"It's okay, Vic. I don't mean to burden you-"

"You're not burdening me, Ted, you know that. But come on, let's just get some sleep." With another quick kiss, Teddy turned over and while though he heard Victoire's gentle snores, he stayed up much longer, thinking of his parents whom he'd never knewknown.

--

Three days after the party, Teddy was taking not having his parents around harder than ever. He thought of his upcoming wedding, and each time, along with the excitement and happiness, he now felt a pang of dread at the thought that his parents were not going to be there. However, he did not have enough time to sulk - he was spending the night at Grimmauld Place along with Victoire, Dominique, Fred, James, Lily, Albus, Rose, and Hugo. They had just had dinner with Harry and Ginny and had decided to spend the night. Now it was about midnight and Teddy and Victoire were alone in the kitchen.

"You know, Vic, I'm so lucky to be marrying you." Victoire smiled.

"No Ted, I'm the lucky one."

Teddy rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. "Okay, I'll let you believe that." It was silent for a moment.

Just as their lips were about to touch, they heard a loud bang coming from a room upstairs. Teddy rolled his eyes, and grumbled under his breath somethingabout careless kids, as and he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs with an apologetic look on his face for Victoire. He soon reached the source of the noise and quickened his step as he heard several hushed whispers coming from inside Harry's office. As He he considered entering the room to yell at whom he assumed was were Fred and James, he saw Victoire coming come up the stairs with an, clearly annoyed look on her face.

He gave her a questioning look, which she quickly answered, "well Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Teddy smiled, and together they crept into Harry's office to yell at the boys. However, the second the door opened they felt a huge rush of air. With a pang of panic, he saw that it was not just Fred and James in Harry's office. No: they were accompanied by Victoire's little sister Dominique, James' little brother and sister Albus and Lily, their cousin Rose, and her little brother Hugo. And Teddy also noticed, as he felt his heart drop, they were covered in a sandy substance, which Teddy recognized immediately...but Victoire rushed in to grab her cousins and get them out of the room before Teddy could stop her. , but He he grabbed her hand and jumped in after followed her in, knowing that he couldn't leave her alone to deal with this.

The second he entered the door shut slammed behind him, and, with a nauseating all nine of the occupants in the room were swept up into the air. And then everything was black.

They landed on the floor of the same, yet eerily different a room from which they had left,that looked familiar to all the cousins, but before they Teddy could ask each otherthe cousins what they had happened,done, he Teddy noticed another man in the room. The man was easily recognizable from Chocolate Frog cards, even though none of them had ever met him in person. : He he had a long white beard and wore half moon glasses at the tip of his crooked nose.

As the cousins recovered from the shock of seeing him, they noticed that he was smiling calmly, as though it was every day that nine strangers fell through the air and landed at his feet. and And when he spoke, his voice was calm and pleasant.

"Well, hello. May I ask how it is you arrived here at number 12 Grimmauld Place?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

With a glare, Teddy turned to the cousins and noticed that they all had guilty looks on their face as James uneasily stepped forward,

"Well, it's a long story you see…"


End file.
